


In a Most Peculiar Way

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Makeouts, First Time Together, Friends to Lovers, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout is a cuddly drunk, and Demo is his favorite cuddle-buddy. Scout wants more, though, but Demo will only give it to him if they're sober. Scout just has to work up the courage to see him that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Of all the members of RED team, Scout was the worst at holding his liquor.

He didn’t vomit, thankfully, but very little tended to go straight to his head, and he’d often end up a little… handsy.

For the most part, it was a tolerable annoyance to many of his teammates. Whoever he sat beside in their evening revelries would become his temporary snuggle-buddy. Heavy would tolerate it good-naturedly, laughing and patting his smaller teammate on the back. Medic would elbow Scout off if he got too close, and Spy would give him a look so withering Scout didn’t even bother with him. Sniper was awkward about it at first, but grew to appreciate the heat of another body beside him, even if it was just friendly. Pyro would giggle as Scout used their suit like a giant pillow, and Soldier would sit with his arms crossed, not moving an inch until Scout decided to move. Engineer reacted much the same was as Heavy, treating Scout like a son or a little brother who had had just a little too much.

Demoman was a different story.

The Scot was by far the drunkest member of the team at all times, and when Scout happened to plop down beside him for the evening, it was a sight to behold. Both men would drink and sing and wrap their arms around each other, giggling. Their teammates would laugh at their antics until either the novelty wore off or they became too tired to stay. On those nights, Demo and Scout were often the last ones left around the campfire, still singing softly songs that neither of them really understood.

With no more audience and no more inhibitions, their hands would often wander. Drunk, lonely, and horny, their songs would fade to muffled laughter as Scout pressed his face into Demo’s neck, kissing softly, and Demo would wrap his arms fully around the smaller man, comparing him playfully to a “wee lass”. Scout would punch him jokingly in the arm, and it would descend from there.

They kissed until the embers of the fire burned low; Scout sitting across Demo’s lap, snickering at the way his beard and mustache tickled when his lips strayed. Demo grinned against him, single eye closed in simple pleasure, his hand sneaking below Scout’s T-shirt and over the smooth skin of his back. When his hands moved around to the front of the younger man’s chest, Scout moaned into his open mouth, pushing his hips closer to the Scotsman’s.

“Easy, lad,” Demo mumbled, moving his hands back down to Scout’s waist. “Don’t wanna do nothin’ you’ll regret.”

“Ain’t gonna regret it,” Scout huffed, trying to break free from Demo’s grip. “C’mon, please.”

“Come back to me when you’re sober,” Demo teased, squeezing him lightly.

“You’re awful,” Scout pouted, but relented, falling back into just kissing again. Demo laughed against him. Maybe, one day, Scout would come to him sober, and he would be ready for it, but for now, he was more than content with just fooling around.


	2. Chapter 2

There’s a knock at Demo’s door around 10. Unusual for this time of night, but he looks up from his formula for a new kind of sticky bomb and calls for the visitor to come in.

Scout looks in hesitantly, standing in the doorway. “Hey,” he says, tugging on the hem of his shirt.

“Evenin’, lad,” Demo replies, unable to suppress his excited grin.

“You said, uh, to come back when I was sober.”

“I did.”

There’s silence for a few moments, and then Demo chuckles, rich and deep. “Well come in, boyo, come on.”

Scout nods, his ears going red in embarrassment. How hard is it to enter the room? Just go up to him, talk to him, he wants this too. The Bostonian fights back the “geeze” on the tip of his tongue and manages to walk all the way to where Demo’s sitting and stand in front of him.

Demo casts his eye over Scout’s body appreciatively. “I dinnae think you’d actually come,” he admits, though he’s still grinning. He puts a hand on Scout’s hip, and Scout puts his own hand over it.

“I wanted to. I just.” He bites his lip. “I feel fuckin’ stupid for sayin’ it, but the alcohol makes it easier. I ain’t no chicken or nothin’, but this is just. It’s different, you know? I never been with an older guy.” His cheeks are bright red now, and Demo pulls him closer.

“You’ve been with younger lads, though?” he teases, and Scout shifts uneasily on his feet.

“Guys my own age. Just foolin’ around and stuff. Nothin’ serious,” Scout sighs, then realizes what he’s said and looks away. “Geeze, I feel like a goddamn virgin over here.”

Demo laughs again, putting a hand on the back of Scout’s neck. “No judgment here, lad,” he reassures softly, and Scout gives him a half-smile. With the encouragement of soft pressure from Demo’s hand on his neck, Scout leans down to kiss him.

In seconds they’ve moved to Demo’s bed, and it’s like when they’ve been drinking, with Scout straddling the older man’s hips and Demo running his hands over Scout’s thin body; and it’s different, without the tang of alcohol and with the added self-awareness. Demo can tell Scout is nervous; he’s more hesitant here than he is by the fire, and his hands shake the smallest amount. Demo does his best to calm him, stroking his back and kissing his neck, making sure to let his mustache tickle just enough to get the younger man to laugh. Once he does, Scout relaxes considerably, pressing himself full-length against Demo’s body.

The Scot grins against Scout’s skin and lets his hands wander down the younger man’s back and settle on his rear, giving it a firm squeeze. Scout moans, scooting down to kiss him again. Demo’s touches become more appreciative, testing the taut muscles and feeling them quiver under his touch. Scout is impatient, though, and rolls his hips firmly against the older man’s.

“Eager,” Demo teases, sliding his hands up and then down underneath Scout’s pants and underwear, squeezing his bare ass. “What d’you wanna do, lad?” he whispers.

“I wanna… f-fuck,” Scout groans, torn between embarrassment and desire. Demo slips a finger into the cleft of his ass.

“Got no slick here. D’you?”

“Shit, no,” Scout frowns, mentally cursing himself for not thinking of it.

“It’s alright,” Demo soothes, “I got another idea.”

They undress quickly, and Demo guides Scout onto his hands and knees in front of him. “Press your legs together,” he directs, and Scout does as he’s told. “Aye, that’s the way,” Demo sighs, admiring the muscular ass before him, swearing to remember to nick some lubricant from Medic next time he’s in the infirmary.

One large hand massages Scout’s firm ass, then draws back to smack it. Scout cries out, about to object, but then moans when the sore spot is rubbed tenderly. Smiling at the red mark he left, Demo spits into his palm and slicks up his cock, sliding it between Scout’s legs.

It is a strange sensation to Scout; not outright pleasurable, but not _un_ pleasant either. Demo is certainly enjoying himself; his hard cock rubbing against Scout’s perineum and cockhead stimulated by sliding against the younger man’s balls. Demo makes up for any doubts Scout has, though, by wrapping one hand around the younger man’s cock. Scout whimpers, moving his hips counter to Demo’s rhythm, keeping up a relentless pace. Demo cries out every so often and strikes Scout on his rear. Each time he does, Scout moans in pleasure, previously unaware of the joys of mixing pleasure and pain. It isn’t long before the novel sensations and intimate contact after extended periods alone overcome them and they both spurt thick white cum between Scout’s legs, making a mess of Demo’s bed. They don’t care, though, collapsing against each other sweaty and sated, breaths heaving until their hearts can catch up.

Demo pulls Scout onto his side and spoons him against his chest, brushing aside damp locks of hair to kiss his neck.

“Was it worth waitin’?” he murmurs against soft skin. Scout smiles.

“It was worth more than that,” he grins, turning his head to kiss his new lover one more time before they both drift to sleep.


End file.
